


The Battle Lost

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Riku and Kairi have been fighting for ages, with Kairi being so new to this, who knows how long they may last.





	The Battle Lost

The battle had gone on for too long, and he and Kairi were beginning to tire out. 

‘She was still new at this, she must be exhausted,’ he thought to himself as he sliced his keyblade through a neoshadow.He looked over at her and saw her exhausted form weakly trying to fight off the Heartless. 

Before he could make it over to her to help, a large body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and hitting his head on the ground. 

His ears rang and he could faintly hear Kairi scream his name as she tried running to him. Sitting up, he shook his head to make the ringing stop and heard her gasp in shock.

Looking up, he watched her keyblade fall to the ground with a clang, it vanishing in a burst of light. Her eyes dulled, and her body glowed faintly as her heart left her chest.

Everything around him froze in time for a moment as he stared at her in horror.

She was dead. The heartless killed her.

He screamed in anguish and rose to his feet, running to her and unleashing a burst of energy that wiped out all of the heartless around them.

Falling to his knees, he shakily lifted her body into his arms, cradling her form to his chest.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless, and he thought back to how she was the first time she’d lost her heart. Her body was slowly growing colder, no breath escaping her. 

Tears blurred her form, and he let out a small cry as he held her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck, tears falling down his cheeks and onto her skin.

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracked as he spoke, and he shook as he cried. “I couldn’t protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old piece I wrote, but I thought I’d put it on here! I hope you liked it.   
> Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!


End file.
